magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
550d install
Magic Lantern Installation WARNING (from Trammel's README): *************************************************** * * * THIS IS DANGEROUS AND MIGHT DAMAGE YOUR CAMERA. * * NO WARRANTIES. NO GUARANTEES. DO NOT TAUNT. * * * *************************************************** If you are not comfortable with this, stop reading and delete the software before you are tempted to try running it on your camera. Especially with this early release for the Canon 550D / T2i, there is no guarantee that things will work. Please see the LICENSE file for additional terms that cover distribution of this software. To repeat this important point: *************************************************** * * * THIS IS DANGEROUS AND MIGHT DAMAGE YOUR CAMERA. * * IF IT BREAKS, YOU GET TO KEEP BOTH PIECES. * * * *************************************************** IMPORTANT NOTES * If you have a bootable CF/SD card and have the DISKBOOT flag set in the camera (which the installer does), and you do not have an AUTOEXEC.BIN file on the card the camera WILL NOT BOOT. It will hang and not wake up until the battery is removed. * If you encounter a "locked up" camera, quickly remove the battery. Otherwise the ARM might be in a tight-loop and get very hot, very quickly. Your battery will run down and your LCD might show some discoloration. * When in doubt, remove the battery and reboot. * And, remember that this software can damage or destroy your camera. Introduction There is 2 ways of lauching code on the 550D/T2i/Kiss X4: 1. using the update process: The fir must be valid and digitally signed 2. using the bootdisk process, the autoexec.bin file is loaded and executed. This file do not need to be signed, but the bootdisk flag must be enabled in the camera. To install Magic Lantern on your camera, you must download the right magiclantern for your firmware: 1.0.8 or 1.0.9. Note that 1.0.8 or 1.0.6 will not be supported in the future. Download the right binary package from http://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/downloads [http://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/downloads/magiclantern-0.1.9-rc0_550d_fw109.zip magiclantern-0.1.9-rc0_550d_fw109.zip] (for 550d with firmware 1.0.9) magiclantern-550d.rc1.zip (for 550d with firmware 1.0.8) magiclantern-550d.rc0.zip (for 550d with firmware 1.0.8) magiclantern-0.1.6.zip (for 5dm2) other experimental binary releases are sent to the mailing-list: http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel or the source code using mercurial HG versioning tool (http://mercurial.selenic.com/) hg clone -r 550d https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern see http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/550d_dev for compilation instruction. Installation 1. you must first put magiclantern.fir on your sdcard and launch the update process. "magiclantern.fir" enable the bootdisk flag in NVRAM by calling the bootdisk_enabled() function from Canon firmware. this is the ONLY persistent change to your camera, which can be reverted. Everything else is done in RAM, not Flash, ever. 2. preparing SDCard autoexec.bin can be launched if the bootdisk is enabled AND the sdcard is "prepared" with special values written in boot sector: - for FAT16 cards: EOS_DEVELOP written at offset 43 and BOOTDISK at offset 64 - for FAT32 cards: EOS_DEVELOP written at offset 71 and BOOTDISK at offset 92 under Linux, you can use the script here: http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/browse_thread/thread/8fda60c19c395348/f1f2e196a59d8fb2 you can also use the CardTrick tool from CHDK http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/CHDK/Installing_with_Cardtricks and bootCF http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/msg/39730e28a233350f you can verify boot sector has been modified using HxD http://mh-nexus.de/en/hxd/ 3. put autoexec.bin, magic.cfg and cropmark.bmp in your SDCard. Again, NEVER let a prepared card without a working autoexec.bin on it, remove the battery immediatly during 5 secs, switching off is not enough !!!